No Emmett, That Is NOT Food!
by xedwardxloverx
Summary: Edward thinks Bella's acting depressed. So what does he do? Gets her a pet! But Emmett...read to find out. Rated T cause I always squeeze in some ExB fluff in all of my stories, cause I love it. THE LAST CHAPTER IS NOW POSTED! Yours Truly, Jen
1. Thursday

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own the Twilight series, or anything associated with it. It's all from the genius of Stephenie Meyer. However, I can tell you write now I sure as hell wouldn't be using my time to write if I owned a certain Edward Cullen….

EPOV

Alright, that's it. I really didn't want to have it come to this, but I needed Alice's advice.

I walked from my room to Jasper's, knowing Alice would be there. I opened the door, and Jasper was sitting at his desk playing World of Warcraft on his laptop.

"She's in the closet. You may want to knock first."

"Thanks Jasper." I knocked on the closet door and it opened, Alice staring up at me, obviously annoyed that I had interrupted her time with her precious clothes.

"Alice, Bella has been acting sad lately, and I have no idea why. She was babysitting her neighbor's two year old last weekend, and ever since then, she's been acting sort of…depressed. Since you're like her best friend and all, can you find out what's wrong with her, please?" I was begging Alice to just do this one, tiny thing for me.

"Fine, I'll find out what's bothering Bella for you, since your not man enough to do it yourself. But in return, the next time I want to take Bella shopping, or give her a makeover or anything like that, you have to make her do it, no matter how much she or you are against it, and you have to handle her anger." Alice, why are you being so difficult?

"Alright, it's a deal."

"Wow Edward, you must really be desperate. You know how much Bella hates Alice's 'special treatments'." _Almost about as much as you love her, and I would know._

"Jasper, just go back to your video game." I was starting to get annoyed at him.

"Hey, it's not a video game, it's an alternate world!" Oh he just set himself up for disaster.

"Yeah, where you have an alternate body, and alternate occupation, and of course, an alternate _**wife**_." 3…2…1…

"JASPER WHITLOCK HALE! What the hell is Edward talking about!?" I think I should probably leave the happy couple to their little spat.

"See you later Jasper."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked it! The fun is only just beginning. Stay tuned for more. Make sure you look carefully at the chapter titles, because they each give the day and time of when each chapter takes place. That'll get important toward the end. Thanks for reading, and now, review!

Jen


	2. Friday

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own the Twilight series, or anything associated with it. It's all from the genius of Stephenie Meyer. However, I can tell you write now I sure as hell wouldn't be using my time to write if I owned a certain Edward Cullen….

BPOV

I was in my room, reading my extremely worn out copy of the Jane Austen Collection, when the doorbell rang. Who could that be? Charlie wasn't due back until Sunday, and today was Friday. Any of the Cullen's would just come through my window. I haven't seen or heard of Jake in weeks. Who was left?

I opened the door to find Edward standing in front of me, holding what appeared to be a cat. It was a dark orange, almost amber color, with light eyes. You know how they say that pets are their owners? Well, Edward and the cat he held delicately in his arms fit that saying perfectly. I walked back to my room and Edward followed.

"Hello Bella. What have you been up to?" Edward was smiling at me. He put the cat down on my bed, and it curled up on my pillow.

"Edward, what's with the cat? You didn't bring dinner with you, right?" I had to laugh at that image.

"No, but Emmett had different ideas….Anyway, this is for you. Alice said that you were upset because you had no one to take care of, so I thought that a pet might cheer you up. I wasn't sure what kind to get, but Esme went with me to the pet store and said that this cat reminded her of me, so I figured you'd like it." Edward reached over to scratch behind the cat's ear. The cat purred. "The tag he had on said his name was Anthony, but you can name him something different if you want."

"No, Anthony's okay. And plus, it's your middle name, so the cat's even more like you. But Edward, I'm just not sure that a cat is the right thing for me. I'm sorry you went to all the trouble. And I'm sorry to you too Anthony, but I can't take care of you."

"Bella, please reconsider. He's so cute, and I can't take him back to the store, he was just so lonely there. And there is no way I am taking him back to my house, because Emmett was going to feed on Anthony. And as you know, when Emmett is determined, there is nothing anyone can do to stop him. Pretty, pretty please?" Edward gave me the puppy dog look. Hey, that's my trick! That's not supposed to work on me; it's supposed to fool him. Oh, he's just too cute. Damn it!

"Edward, no matter how cute and pathetic you make yourself look, I can't take Anthony in. I know Angela has a cat, and I'm sure she wouldn't mind looking after Anthony, she loves animals." I hate to pawn Anthony off on Angela, but I can't keep him, and Edward is making me feel really guilty here.

"Okay. How about we go ask Angela if she can care for Anthony, and then we go back to my house. Charlie won't be back until Monday, so you can stay over without an excuse." Edward stood up, picked up Anthony, and we walked down the stairs.

"Wait, Charlie said he'd be back on Sunday, not Monday." I shut the door as we walked hand in hand to the Volvo.

"Yes, he did say that, but Alice said there will be a storm on Sunday night, and Charlie is going to use the flooded roads as an excuse to stay over at Billy's and fish some more on Monday. So you have an extended vacation too, my love." Edward kissed me lightly, and then opened my door to let me in the car. He shut it and walked to his door.

"Don't you just have to love Alice?" I leaned over and kissed Edward more deeply.

"With the mood you're in now, I can't wait to get home, Bella. Let's go." And we drove to Angela's.


	3. Saturday 9 AM

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own the Twilight series, or anything associated with it. It's all from the genius of Stephenie Meyer. However, I can tell you write now I sure as hell wouldn't be using my time to write if I owned a certain Edward Cullen….

BPOV

Edward had left a note explaining that he would be back shortly. I woke up in his bed this morning. Oh crap, Charlie's gonna kill me. Oh, wait, he's not home either. His vacation was working for the both of us. I got dressed and went downstairs to the kitchen. Esme had made sure to be in full stock of food now, since I had been staying over quite often lately. I poured myself a bowl of cereal and went into the living room to watch some Saturday morning (TiVo'd) cartoons with Emmett. It had all gotten pretty routine these last few weeks.

Emmett was watching Futurama from the TiVo. It was the episode when Fry eats the old egg salad sandwich and gets worms in his stomach because of it. I started eating my cereal.

"Bella, did you ever wonder if you could get worms from that cereal you're eating right now? It's very dangerous, especially for you."

"Emmett, I would prefer not to talk about microscopic beings living in my food. I know that is a normal occurrence for you, but it isn't something that humans find appetizing."

"You know Bella, I think since you obviously don't care about your health, I should inspect it for you." Emmett then picked up my breakfast, swished it around, looked in it, as if he could see through the liquid to the bottom, and then put his finger in and tasted it.

"Emmett, that's gross! Well, I'm not going to eat it now. Mission Accomplished Sherlock."

"Bella, this is the stuff you eat? This stuff is nasty; it has almost no taste at all to it. We have to get you something else."

"Emmett, this is not food for you. It is meant for humans, and it is humans who decide whether it tastes good or not. Now, just leave the massacre of a cereal dish to itself and watch Futurama. Look, they're getting small now."

"Whoa, how the heck do they DO that?! Can I get small Bella? If I did, would you let me travel inside you like the future people are?"

"Sure, whatever, Emmett. I promise I will allow you to fly inside me when you get mini sized. Just please be quiet. You're making me tired." At that moment, I heard the front door open, so I turned to see if Edward was back, but no one was there. I turned my head back the other way, and there Edward was, looking into my eyes. I jumped out of surprise.

"How did you sleep? I didn't disturb you by leaving, did I?" Edward reached over and kissed my hand. He really was so sweet.

"No, I was fine. I've just been trying to eat breakfast, but Emmett, well, let's just say that cereal isn't as appetizing as it used to be anymore." Edward growled at Emmett.

"Emmett, go upstairs. I'm sure Bella wants to be left to some peace and quiet."

"Edward, do I have to go? I was here first." Emmett wined.

"Of course you were here first. But you've been here much longer than Bella, and I think she deserves to watch, or not watch, what she wants to." Edward kissed my cheek.

"Aw, gross." And with that last, intelligent observation, Emmett went upstairs and left us alone.

"So, my love, how are you feeling?" Edward was kissing my neck. I had to struggle for words.

"I'm…fine…Edward. Why are…you so…curious?" Edward chuckled.

"Well, I was just thinking that, since the cat idea didn't hook you too much yesterday, I figured…" I pushed Edward off me.

"Edward, you didn't get me a _dog_, did you?" He was really starting to worry me.

"Of course not! Why on earth would I get you a dog, of all creatures?" Edward grimaced.

"Ok, good. I thought you bought me another pet. So what were you saying?"

"Well, Bella, I didn't get you a dog, but I did get you another pet. A bird, actually. I put it upstairs. I'll go and get it. It's really cute; I know you'll love it, Bella." Edward ran upstairs.

Oh God no, why did he have to be so excited about this? It's not just cats that I'm averse to, it's all animals. I can't handle the responsibility of taking care of a poor little creature's life; I could barely take care of my own! But how could I tell Edward this without hurting him?

As I was thinking about how to get out of my dilemma, I heard a loud crash, and Edward was yelling.

"EMMETT, NO! THAT BIRD IS FOR BELLA, IT IS NOT FOOD!!!!!"

Wow, Emmett must be hungry today….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Updates coming soon! (Hopefully Tuesday)

Jen


	4. Saturday 11 AM

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own the Twilight series, or anything associated with it. It's all from the genius of Stephenie Meyer. However, I can tell you write now I sure as hell wouldn't be using my time to write if I owned a certain Edward Cullen….

Ok, I know this could get confusing to some of you, so let me explain it: Each chapter is a different period of time. **Chapter 1** was **Thursday**, **Chapter 2** was **Friday** (the day after Thursday), **Chapter 3** was **Saturday** (the day after Friday) morning around **9 AM**, and **Chapter 4** is **Saturday** (that same day) around **11 AM**. Hopefully that clears things up!

BPOV

There was absolutely nothing on TV today. I had flipped through all of the Cullen's 18,327 channels…five times. Even on the international stations, there wasn't one single interesting program showing.

This was so boring. Everyone was out somewhere. Alice had seen an unadvertised promotional sale at the mall, so she took Rosalie and Esme with her. After the incident this morning, Edward wanted to be as far away as possible from Emmett, thinking he might be eaten too. Emmett, incidentally, had decided he was craving chocolate, so he and Jasper went to find some. And Carlisle was working, which was good, because then he wouldn't have to be in the midst of this chaos as I was just about an hour ago.

Wait a minute, Alice, Rose, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle…and Edward. They're _all_ gone. That means…_yes!_

Since the wedding is, reluctantly, coming up soon, I decided that I needed to refine some of my dancing skills…or shall I say the lack thereof. So, to train me for the event, I have secretly been playing DDR at home, like when Edward goes hunting or something, so that he's not there to watch the humiliation. But nobody is here now, and I know that they have DDR here, with the massive collection of video games in Jasper's room.

I went upstairs and brought down the XBOX, DDR mat, and the game. I set it up, and turned up the volume on the TV. I set the level to the easiest, Basic. I had been working with this one, and it hadn't gotten too bad. I browsed through the songs to find my favorite. Last time I played this song, I got a B. **A frickin' B, ME!** Aha, here we go. I selected La Senorita Virtual.

Right, left, right, left, right, up, right, down, right, left, left, up, left, down, left, right, left and right, up and down, up, up, down, down, up, right, left, down, down, down, down, left, left, right, up, up, right, left, up, up, down, down, right, left, right.

Now for the scores….Woohoo! Omg, I must be hallucinating right now, because I just got a AA! Well, maybe I should try something harder now.

I selected the same song, but this time on Light mode.

Right, left, right and up, down and left, right, right, right, right, left, up, down, up, down, left, up, right, up, down, down, up, right, left, down, up, right, left, up, right, down, right, left, right, up, right, down, right, left, left, up, left, down, left, right, left and right, up and down, up, up, down, down, up, right, down and left, right, right, right, right, left, up, down, up, down, left, up, right, up, down, up and left, right and down, up and right, right and down, left and down, left, up, right, down, up, down, right, left, right, left, up, down, up, right, left, down, left, down, right, up, left, up, down, right….

Man, this is a lot harder than I thought I would be. The bar at the top is getting lower and lower. No, I can't fail now, I'm doing so good…well, for me, at least.

I heard the front door. Oh crap, someone's home, and I'm doing…this! I paused it and turned to see who had just come in. Except that, there was nobody there. Weird. Well, I might as well continue.

Up, down, down, up, right, left, down, up, right, left, up, right, down, right, left, right, up, right, down, right, left, left, up, left, down, left, right, left and right, up and down, up, up, down, down, up, right, down and left, right, right, right, right, left, up, down, up, down, left, up, right...AH!

Something…just…crawled…on…my…LEG! What the hell is it?! I jumped off the mat onto the couch.

"Oh, You Suck!" came from the TV. Shut up already, I know I suck, no need to point it out.

I looked around the floor to see what had just touched me. There was a little lump under the DDR mat. I slowly and carefully lifted the mat, bracing myself for an attack. Whatever it was, it was _squeaking_. I peaked under the mat to see…only the _cutest_ little guinea pig I've ever seen! Aww.

I picked it up and put it in my lap. Renee had a guinea pig once. It was white with black spots on its back. It used to keep me company every now and then, but when Renee took me to the Grand Canyon for Spring Vacation that year, she forgot to leave food out. And that was the end of Mr. Snuffles.

This guinea pig was mostly white, with one big spot on its back, almost an amber color. Its face was the same way. It was so adorable.

"So where did you come from? Well, wherever you were planning on going, you ain't anymore. You know, I like you. Mind if I keep you? I think I'll cal you Amber. That sounds like a suiting name for you. So Amber, are you hungry? I'll go see if Esme bought some lettuce. I'll be right back, don't go away now." I put Amber on the couch next to the pillow and went into the kitchen.

I opened the fridge and looked in with the vegetables. Radishes, carrots, ah, lettuce. I took it out and placed it on the counter. I reached for a knife. Right before I was about to slice the lettuce, the front door opened, and I heard a booming voice.

"Bella, you still here? Where are you little buddy?"

"Hey Emmett. I'm in the kitchen, chopping lettuce, fixing a little snack for my new friend." I chopped the lettuce up into tiny pieces.

"Aw, you didn't have to do that, Bella, I already have my chocolate. And besides, I don't like lettuce." I put the lettuce onto a plate.

"It's not for you, Emmett. It's for…", I walked out the kitchen door into the living room,"…Amber." I saw Emmett sitting on the couch.

"Who's Amber?" Uh oh. I looked around, the floor, the couch…

"No, Emmett, you're sitting on her!" He jumped up, and we both frantically searched the spot. No Amber in sight. Thank God. But, if she wasn't on the couch, where could she be?

"Bella, I seriously doubt that I am as dense as to sit on a girl and not notice. Give me a little credit."

"Emmett, Amber isn't a girl."

"What!? You brought a guy named Amber over here? Oooh, you're in trouble with Edward. Shame on you Bella, shame on you."

"Emmett…ugh, never mind. Well, she doesn't seem to be here, so I guess I'll go put the lettuce back in the fridge." I walked back to the kitchen. Did Amber run away? I didn't get it. I placed the plate on the top row of the fridge. And then I heard it.

"AHHHH! No, it's a monster, a horrible monster! I must kill it." What the hell is Emmett doing now?! I walked through the door to see Emmett, on the floor, chewing something. And he had white…was that fur, on his shirt? Oh No! Amber!

"EMMETT, that is NOT FOOD, that's AMBER!!! How could you!?" I stormed up the stairs, infuriated, and shocked, that Emmett would, eat, a guinea pig! And not just any guinea pig, but my sweet little Amber.

I walked down the hall and threw open the door to Edward's room, needing some sanctuary. I went straight to his wall of CDs. I needed something loud, something hardcore, a real head-banger. I needed Linkin Park. I reached for their Hybrid Theory album, put on track 1, "Papercut", and turned it up so loud I think people in New York could here it. And I started singing.

_Why does it feel like night today_

_Something in here's not right today_

_Why am I so uptight today_

_Paranoia's all I got left_

_I don't know what stressed me first_

_But how the pressure was_

_But I know just what it feels like_

"_**To have a voice in the back of my head"**_

I jumped. That last line wasn't my voice. I felt arms slowly slip around me.

"_**It's like a face that I hold inside**_

_**Face that awakes when I close my eyes**_

_**Face that I watch every time I lie**_

_**Face that laughs every time I fall**_

_**And watches everything**_

_**So I know that when it's time to sink or swim**_

_**The face inside is hearing me**_

_**Right underneath my skin"**_

The song continued playing but the singing voice stopped. I felt the cold, hard, but loving embrace…of Edward. I turned around to face him.

"How long have you been home? I didn't even notice you were here." He leaned down and kissed my cheek, and laughed.

"I heard something inside the house before I came in, and when I saw you…well, you know, through the window, I thought it would be a shame to disturb you. So I came in and came up to my room as quietly as I could manage, with the guinea pig in my arms. Did it find you?" Wait, so there really was someone who came in the door, I wasn't going crazy. Well, at least not from that. And, oh no, Amber was a present, from Edward?

"Edward, first of all, yes, Amber reached me. Oh, Amber is what I named the guinea pig. Second, I loved her. She was so cute and adorable, like you. But in a slightly different way."

"Bella? What do you mean love_d_?"

"Well, something…happened. Um, Emmett sort of…"

"Emmett? Wait, he didn't sit on her, did he? I'll kick that dense rock so hard, he'll have a scar."

"Edward, it's not really Emmett's fault. He thought that Amber might be harmful to me…and, apparently, tasty to him. And yeah, what is with Emmett's wild cravings lately?"

"Bella, did you just say that Emmett ate Amber, the guinea pig I just bought you?" He was starting to look mad.

"Um, yes, Edward, that is exactly what I am telling you." Edward was now pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Excuse me for a moment, I'll be right back." Edward ran out of the room and down the stairs. "I have said this before, and I will say it again. Emmett, that is NOT food! Do not EAT any of Bella's future PETS ever again! I will kick your ass so hard…"

"Edward, um, I know I ate the pig, but in my defense, uh, um…shit happens…? Ahhh, no, get away from me! Noooooooooooo…."

Oh boy, here we go again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter should be posted...tomorrow (Friday). I only have 1 midterm, and I'll be home around 10 AM, so the next chapter, I'm projecting, should be up by noon. But just remember...Review if you love me!

Jen


	5. Saturday 2 PM

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own the Twilight series, or anything associated with it. It's all from the genius of Stephenie Meyer. However, I can tell you right now I sure as hell wouldn't be using my time to write if I owned a certain Edward Cullen….

Time: Saturday afternoon, about 2 PM

BPOV

The house was bustling with people compared to earlier. Esme, Rosalie and Alice had come home from shopping. Apparently Alice had gone a little crazy in the store and they ran out of stuff, so they closed for the day. Jasper had been recruited to help Alice reorganize their room, mainly her closet, to fit everything.

Esme had punished Emmett and sent him to his room for the day for eating Amber. She was now in the kitchen making me some lunch. Esme was like the perfect soccer mom.

Carlisle had come home from work early, and was in his office. I think Esme said he was making one of those ship-in-a-bottle things. I mean, I know Carlisle's old, but I didn't think he was that old. I love Carlisle and everything, but still, who does that anymore?

Edward had felt horrible about what happened to Amber, so he was out, venting, away from Emmett. He said he was going to the record store in Port Angeles. Alice heard he was going shopping and was at one point begging him to let her go shopping with him, but he handcuffed her to Jasper, and chained Jasper to their bed. They got out of it after a minute, but by then, Edward was probably already half way there. And that was when Alice started going through her new things.

Rosalie was not allowed to go near Emmett, because that would not have coincided with Emmett's grounded-ness. So, since she was not allowed into her room, she was in the living room, with me.

Currently, I was sitting on the couch, trying my luck at Guitar Hero III, against Rosalie. Well, I am much better at this then at DDR, that's for sure. Rose was being considerate and started us off on the easy level.

I got through the first two sections okay. I scored 83 on one of the songs. Now it was my turn to choose a song. I just went with the first one. It was "When You Were Young" by The Killers. Hey, I know this song. It just came out like a year or two ago.

I finished the song, and I think I did better than Rosalie. Omg, I got 96, and 5 stars, a new record! Wow, I can't wait until I tell Edward. Oh yeah, Edward; I wonder where he is. He's been gone for a while now, and unless he decided to go crazy like Alice and buy the whole music store…

"I'm back. So what have you been up to, Bella?" Edward just walked through the door. Now that's what you call perfect timing.

"Oh, nothing. Just playing Guitar Hero." Edward came and sat down next to me.

"Yeah, Edward, Bella's been rocking this game. And given her lack of other skills, I'd say this isn't a bad career choice for her." I looked at Edward. I didn't notice until now, but he brought home a package. And it looked a little too big to be a CD.

"Edward, what is…that?" He smiled.

"This? Oh, well, I felt really bad after the Amber incident, so I got you something. Here, open it." Edward handed me the bag. I could hear something…moving…inside. Oh no, not again.

I opened it, and it was a clear plastic box, or shall I say cage. Housed inside the cage, was a little bird.

"Oh Edward, it's so little." It started chirping. "And it sings, too." I smiled at Edward.

"It's a robin. I thought you might like to try a bird this time. It will be a lot easier for it to get away from Emmett if he gets…confused…or hungry…once again." Edward's smile faded into his hatred of Emmett right now.

"Yeah, Edward, what is with Emmett lately? You guys don't eat food. But he is, and he seems to quite enjoy it. That isn't normal, is it?" Rosalie laughed.

"Well, Bella, first of all, you should know by now, that my husband is anything but normal, even for a vampire. And none of us know why he's acting like this. It's a mystery, even to him. He just knows what he wants, and what Emmett wants, usually Emmett gets. He's like a toddler; he won't stop whining until he's happy. But I, somehow, still love him anyway." Well, that explains…absolutely nothing.

"Bella, what Rosalie is trying to say, is just to not worry about it. If he isn't back to normal, well, normal for Emmett, soon, then I'm making Carlisle take a look at him. Normally I would not care, but Emmett's newfound condition is proving to be a problem."

"Alright then, I won't worry about it anymore. So, does the bird have a name?"

"No Bella, I didn't get it from the store, I got it from outside. The bird was in our meadow, and looked lonely, so I figured that you could keep him company from now on." From our meadow? That's so sweet.

"Ok then, I think I'll name her Robin." Edward chuckled. I stared at him. "What?"

"Naming the robin, Robin, Bella? That's very original." I hit him, knowing it wouldn't hurt, but it shut him up pretty quick. "Sorry. Oh, and Bella? You might want to know that Robin here, she had a few eggs in her nest, so I decided to take them along also. You should never separate a mother from her kin, or future kin, I guess."

"Well, I think I'm going to go into the kitchen and give Robin a bath." I stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"Hello Bella. What are you up to today?" Esme turned and smiled at me. She was doing the dishes. Esme had just made chocolate chip cookies. They smelled so good.

"Hello Esme. I'm just giving my new pet here a bath. Did you make all those cookies just for me?" Esme laughed.

"Well, not only for you. Emmett might want some too. Hopefully he has returned back to his old, semi-normal self, but just in case….Oh, so Edward got you a new pet? That's nice. He's such a gentleman, always trying to make up for things that weren't even his fault to begin with. Well, now that I've finished the dishes, I think I'm going to go out. Now that Carlisle's home, I can take him to the movies with me. He rarely gets off work early, and it's even rarer that you kids are under control, and I think I'm going to jump at this opportunity. Well, have fun with your new pet, Bella."

"Have fun with Carlisle, Esme." That's nice, that they get to go out and have a good time for a little while. Esme walked out of the kitchen, up the stairs, and then I heard the front door close and a car leave. That was quick.

I turned to Robin. I opened her cage, picked her up, and put her in the sink. I turned on the faucet and started washing Robin under it gently. She started singing, and I sang along. I didn't even notice when Emmett walked in.

"Hey Bella."

"Emmett, why are you out of your room? I thought you were grounded."

"Well, Bella, first of all, I see the punishment of being grounded as something that means I can't leave the ground. And besides, Carlisle and Esme aren't even here. You're not going to tattle on me, are you?"

"Of course not, Emmett. Don't be silly."

"Bella, you should know by now that I am always being silly. It's part of my charm. Hey, what's in the box?"

"Oh, Emmett, don't open that. It's Robin's…"

"Ew! Gross." I turned around immediately. I saw Emmett with a smashed egg in his hand. But not any egg, it was one of Robin's eggs. He lifted his hand up to his face.

"Emmett, that is NOT food!!! That's one of Robin's eggs, you just killed her child."

"Oh no, I'm so sorry Bella. And Robin, I did not mean to murder your kid. I'll do anything you want, just don't turn me in to the police. I can't go back to that hell hole…"

"Emmett, you've been in jail before?"

"Well, no, but that's what all the people on TV always say."

Edward walked in the kitchen then, saw what happened, and froze.

"Emmett, please tell me you did not do what I think you just did."

"Edward, it's really not what you think, man. I didn't eat it this time. It smelled too gross. I just murdered the kid, I didn't eat him. Please don't kill me…again!" Edward grabbed Emmett by the back of his shirt, dragged him upstairs to Emmett's room, threw him in, and even chained and locked the doors. He came down to the kitchen.

"Bella, I'm so sorry about him. He really is an idiot."

"It's okay, Edward. It's not your fault. And it's not like he ate Robin, this time. He only ate one egg, and there are still three more. Don't worry about it. Though I think Robin might want an explanation as to why she's missing a kid." I dried Robin off and turned off the faucet.

"Well Bella, as long as you're happy, I'm happy." Edward leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"Hey, at least we know Emmett's cravings are over…."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I liked this chapter. I didn't kill the bird off! Yay. Remember, Review if you love me.

Jen


	6. Monday 3 PMLAST CHAPTER!

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own the Twilight series, or anything associated with it. It's all from the genius of Stephenie Meyer. However, I can tell you write now I sure as hell wouldn't be using my time to write if I owned a certain Edward Cullen….

Time: Monday afternoon, around 4 PM

BPOV

I was sitting on my bed with Edward. I was thinking about what happened this weekend.

On Saturday, after Edward had gotten mad that Emmett had killed one of my future baby birds, Emmett ran for Alaska, and planned to stay there until it was safe for him to come back. He still wasn't back yet.

It hasn't been really eventful since then. Rosalie was getting angry from having Emmett in another state, without her, with so many single female vampires around him. That's why we left the house.

Other than that, it's been quite peaceful lately, which scared me. It was never this relaxing. Something was always going on. The fact that I was safe and carefree was actually frightening.

Robin was downstairs in her cage. She had been making noise with her newly hatched babies, and we found that they were quiet when there was other noise around them, so we stuck them all in front of the television and had turned it on.

Charlie had called and said he would be home around five, and would bring a pizza home for dinner, so I didn't have any cooking to do. If Edward wasn't with me, I would be bored out of my mind. But he was lying right next to me, playing with my hair.

"What are you thinking about?"

"You can't stand not being able to hear my thoughts, don't you? Does it really bother you that much?"

"Normally it would, but you wouldn't be happy if I could hear them. I am curious though."

"I was just going over everything that's happened this weekend. More specifically all the uninterrupted time alone we've had. It's nice, just being with each other, separate from the rest of the world, like we're the only two people in existence."

"Yes, it has been nice to have you all to myself without my family calling dibs on who gets you first. Every day should be like this."

"Edward, they're not that bad. I don't mind spending time with them…most of the time. Sometimes I just want to spend it with you."

"So do I, Bella. I want to spend all the time, the rest of my existence, with you, and only you." I leaned over and kissed Edward. It was slow, but nice. It was as if we had no obligation or thoughts of anyone besides each other. The world stopped for us.

"Edward and Bella sitting in a tree, K-I-S-I-N-N-G." Edward stopped and looked over my shoulder. I knew the owner of that deep booming voice. He was back.

"Emmett, first, it was rude to interrupt, and second, you spelled 'kissing' wrong." I turned around to face Emmett.

"Well then how do you spell it?"

"It's K-I-S-S-I-N-G. One N, two Ss. And how did you get in my room?" I didn't leave the door open, did I?

"Really? Never would've gotten that. Oh, I broke down the door. Sorry, I'll fix it later. If it can be fixed." Ugh, no Emmett. What'll Charlie say?

"So Emmett, would you care to explain to us why you chose to grace us with your visit by intruding so abruptly?"

"Wait, explain what?" I sighed.

"Why did you come here and interrupt Edward and I, Emmett?"

"Oh, okay. I got sick of Alaska, it's too isolated for me to get into trouble or do anything fun. And also Rosalie threatened to basically have me fixed if I did anything stupid up there, meaning the other girl vampires. What up?" Emmett reached up for a high five, from either one of us, but we ignored it. He put it down. "You guys are lame."

"No, Bella is a mature 18 year old woman, and I am a mature 105 year old vampire."

"Okay, Edward, when you say it like that, you sound like one of those creepy old guys who marry a chick five times younger than them. Haha, I'm telling Jasper you're a pedophile when I get home. That's funny." Emmett continued laughing. Edward was starting to get aggravated with him.

"Um, Emmett, I think you might want to leave before Edward kills you. Again, I mean."

"But Bella, I actually had a good reason for coming here. I got you a present from Alaska. You want to see it?" Ugh, I hate presents. And what on earth could it be that Emmett would get me?

"Emmett, that's sweet, but you know how much I don't like getting gifts."

"Yeah, I know that, but I didn't buy it. It was free. Please?" Emmett gave me the puppy dog face. Curse Alice for teaching all of us how to do that. It really was hard to resist. I mean, he looks so innocent, and so sad. I sighed.

"Fine Emmett. If you stop doing that and promise me you'll never use that on me again, I'll take it. Bring it on." Emmett jumped up and down, which made my room start to shake.

"Yay! Oh Bella, you're going to love it. Wait right here." Emmett disappeared.

"Edward, do you know anything?"

"If I tell you, he'll be upset. I can't believe he did this, of all things, though."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…" Emmett came back up with something big behind his back.

"You didn't tell her, did you?"

"He didn't Emmett. So what is it?"

"Why don't you find out yourself?" Emmett put the package on the floor. It was big, about half my size, and it was wrapped in newspaper. "Yeah, I couldn't find any wrapping paper that said 'I'm sorry for eating you're pets', so I improvised."

I tore back the tape, and unmasked the gift. It was a…penguin?

"Emmett."

"Yes?"

"Is this what I think it is?"

"I don't know, what do you think it is?"

"I think you got me a penguin. From Alaska."

"Ding ding ding ding! You are correct, Miss Swan. When I was hunting, I came across this little guy, and he just looked so scared, I couldn't kill him. I thought he might make you happy, you know, in place of all the other animals of yours that I disposed of."

"Wow. I still can't believe you actually got me a penguin. This is so cool! I love penguins!!!"

"What?!" Emmett and Edward both shouted at the same time.

"Bella, you never told me that. I would have gotten you a penguin in the first place if I had known. I'm so sorry. I should have known to begin with."

"Haha Edward, she likes my present better. I win. I am the king. Oh yeah, I rock, I rock. Go me, it's my birthday, we're gonna party like it's my birthday!"

"Emmett, be quiet. Edward, it's okay, calm down. Yes, I like the penguin, but that doesn't mean that I didn't like the other pets that you got for me. I loved them all. And Emmett, just because I like the penguin doesn't mean that you are better than Edward. I still love him, and very differently than the way I love you and the rest of your family. I mean, c'mon, he's Edward. And he's mine." I snuggled close to Edward. He put his arms around me, and started kissing my neck.

"Okay, if you guys are starting that, I'm out of here. See ya!" Emmett left in a flash. We didn't mind.

"Finally, some peace and quiet together. To just be alone, with you, Bella." Edward's kisses were working their way up towards my face. Right before our lips were about to meet, we heard him.

"Bella, I'm home. And I brought a pizza home so you don't have to cook. Why are there birds in the living room?"

Could Edward and I ever be left alone?


End file.
